Mi venganza por ti SasuNaru
by DarkSerdes
Summary: Sasuke ha matado a Orochimadu y aparece en Konoha haciendole una propuesta a Naruto si este la yuda en su venganza el volvera Konoha, asi que Naruto se abarca en una aventura con su compañero donde extraños sentimientos naceran en ellos.


Haber este es mi primer fic y espero que os guste, este fic es ChicoXChico entonces si no te gusta ale a leer otra cosa, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen hombre que raro le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este capítulo será corto porque es una introducción y tampoco tendrá mucha historia pero a partir del segundo capítulo será más largo.

* * *

Cap 1: Favores y Promesas

Un nuevo día amanecía y alguien observaba en la copa de un árbol la villa de la hoja, ese persona puso una sonrisa oscura en su rostro y susurro en el viento

-He venido a buscarte… Naruto.

Mientras completamente ajeno a eso Naruto se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo, estaba muy cansado aunque realmente no podía estar muy cansado ya que desde que venció a Kakazu no se a movido de la aldea. Entonces alguien entro como si nada en casa de Naruto y le golpeo.

-Naruto despierta. Dijo una pesada y estresada Sakura. –Me prometiste que hoy iríamos a dar una vuelta, ya que no tienes misiones

-A cierto. Dijo el rubio sin enterarse a un de mucho.

Desde que volvió a la villa Sakura estaba muy encima de él y estaba claro él porque si no estaba Sasuke ella tenía que acosar a alguien y quien mejor que él. Entonces la pelirroja salió dejando a Naruto vistiéndose. Tras vestirse Naruto sintió algo un mal presentimiento notaba algo raro en el ambiente, había alguien cerca. Pero Naruto se dirigió igualmente a la puerta para encontrarse con Sakura cuando oyó unos pasos detrás suyo, alguien había entrado por la ventana

-Hola… Naruto

Naruto reconoció esa voz, no podía ser o quizá si era… se giro rápidamente y confirmo sus sospechas

-¡Sasukeeeeeeeeee! Dijo el rubio abrazando al Uchiha. –Has vuelto. La alegría de Naruto era máxima, pero él no savia que Sasuke no había venido para quedarse.

Sasuke le miro con su mirada desafiante, le aparto de su abrazo de una forma fría.

-No te hagas ilusiones no pienso regresar Naruto, solo he venido aquí para atender unos asuntos. Le dijo siguiendo con su mirada fría.

-Maldito, ¿por qué no te quedas? ¿Y si has venido para atender unos asuntos para que me vienes a ver? Naruto estaba confuso y se notaba en su rostro extrañado por la visita de el Uchiha que se suponía que era su enemigo

-Debo vengarme aun no es mi momento de volver después de matar a Itachi volveré.

Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron y brillaron con esperanza, iba a decir algo pero el Uchiha siguió hablando ignorando la felicidad de Naruto

-Pero para volver, para vengarme y acabar con Itachi necesito tu ayuda únete a mí y cuando haya acabado con Itachi volveremos juntos.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Naruto el que dijo con incredulidad

-¿Y Orochimaru?

-El… esta muerto, le he matado ya me había enseñado todo lo que me podía enseñar

Naruto no se podía crear las palabras de Sasuke tan fuerte se había vuelto que pudo matar a uno de los Sanin.

-Sea como sea para que me quieres, tú eres muy fuerte por ti solo.

-Pero necesito ayuda el seguramente no estará solo cuando le ataque.

Naruto estaba dudoso no savia que hacer por un lado si se iba seria un ninja renegado pero a la vez conseguiría traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

-Sasuke, me prometes que volveremos a Konoha después de tu venganza. Las palaras de Naruto sonaban con un poco de miedo y a la vez decisión.

-Si de verdad volveremos juntos. Aunque Sasuke estaba diciendo esto su tono de voz no había cambiado seguía siendo frio y distante.

-Entonces acepto me iré contigo. Dijo Naruto no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Tras eso Sasuke se marcho y dejo a Naruto en un mar de dudas mientras se preparaba para un largo y difícil viaje.

Después Naruto se preparo y se dirigió a la salida de Konoha donde savia que todo cambiaria para siempre. Entonces cuando el rubio estaba a punto de salir de allí dejo una sonrisa sobre su aldea, muchos pensaría que era un estúpido adentrándose a las garras del Uchiha y ayudarle pero si era la única forma de que todo volviera a ser como antes, y entonces cruzo la puerta encontrándose con el Uchiha allí

-Estás listo. Dijo con una voz totalmente fría y oscura en sus palabras.

-Si vayamos a buscar tu venganza. Dijo decidido el rubio.

(Continuara)

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado es mi primer fic, aunque tampoco ha estado muy bien al ser una introducción pero hay que esperar al próximo capítulo para que las cosas se pongan interesantes. Perdon porque sea corto pero como he dicho antes el proximo sera muchisimo mas largo


End file.
